


Some things are meant to be said

by shin_juu



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Confessions, M/M, but the author can’t do romantic ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_juu/pseuds/shin_juu
Summary: ‘Cause little do you know ILove you till the sun dies...’





	Some things are meant to be said

Today’s a special day for Sakata Gintoki.

Why, you ask?

Because today’s the day when the sky meets the ground, when Heaven falls to Earth, when the decision between life and death is made-

Okay no he’s exaggerating a bit.

In short, today’s either a very happy day, or a very sad one. No in-betweens. And you’ll find out why soon enough. For now, Gintoki is a man on a mission.

He darts into alleys, behind walls, poles, and occasionally jumps into a questionable-smelling trash bin. All these while maintaining not too little and at the same time not too much distance from his target.

And that target is no other than the infamous Demon Vice-Commander, Hijikata Toshirou.

Now, don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he’s scared of that brains-of-the-Shinsengumi-yeah-right-more-like-mayo-brain. Gintoki’s definitely not stalking him like a nervous high-school girl with a crush or anything. This is just a game of hide-and-seek he plays when he’s bored! And that walking cigarette stick never notices him like the incompetent asshole-

“You can come out now. Honestly, how long were you even planning on staying in that dumpster, you sugar freak?” Said walking cigarette stick turns around and sighs.

...okay so it’s not like Gintoki lost that game. Hijikata was probably talking to someone else. After all, he did address that person as a ‘sugar freak’. As far as Gintoki knew, he’s definitely not one. He doesn’t even have diabetes yet! Screw ‘yet’, he’s not gonna have that ever!

”Yes, you. I’m talking to you, bastard!”

Hijikata’s staring straight at him, more like glaring, with his furrowed brows almost as V-shaped as his bangs. Gintoki can’t help thinking how cute that is.

No wait, pretend that last line never existed.

Slowly, Gintoki tumbles- ehm gracefully climbs out of the dumpster. He straightens his clothes and does his best to flick away the trash sticking to him. One of the banana peels land on Hijikata’s scowling face, making his eyebrow tick even more as he removes the offending piece of garbage from his beautiful face.

...Gintoki’s not even gonna bother correcting his thoughts already. He knows that all these are the author’s fault. Blame the author.

“So? What were you doing, following me around all afternoon?” Hijikata asks calmly. Or more like tried to, because his face is still arranged in that ever-present scowl.

Gintoki knows this is it. It’s now or never. He’ll either get rejected or maybe, miraculously, accepted... And hell, how is this so scary? But he has to say it.

So he looks right into Hijikata’s eyes and opens his mouth, preparing to deliver the speech he’s practiced at least a hundred times. Except, not a single word leaves his mouth as he drowns in Hijikata’s alluring blue eyes, and the memories they bring about.

Hijikata, the chain-smoking, mayonnaise-eating, constantly-pissing-him-off pain-in-the-ass. Hijikata, the brave, loyal, amazing swordsman whose bushido he finds himself attracted to. Hijikata, the annoying bastard who somehow knows him best.

Hijikata, the person he unknowingly developed feelings for.

Gintoki doesn’t even know when exactly that happened. Or maybe it’s always been there. Whenever they fight over whose Specialty tastes better. Whenever they cry over a Studio Jibbly movie. Whenever they scream over a ghost in a haunted house.

And during those times when they laugh over a cup of sake, his heart feels the lightest.

To be honest, Gintoki still has no idea how far he wants things to go. All he knows is that it’s time to spill all his pent-up feelings.

Finally, he snaps out of his trance and gathers his courage to tell Hijikata- only to realise that said man is staring at him wide-eyed, mouth opened in shock.

It then occurred to Gintoki that he must’ve said all that he had been thinking in the past minute.

Just when Gintoki was mentally-berating himself and close to having a panic attack because _how could he have_\- Hijikata interrupts him.

”Yorozuya...do you...really mean that? What you said...”

He numbly nods, not really knowing what to say. Well, not like anything he said now could add on to his embarrassment.

Hijikata takes a moment to process this foreign information, before hesitantly trying to give an answer to his sort-of-probably-is-confession. “I-I don’t know...I need some time to...think about it.”

Gintoki doesn’t want him to stress over a reply so he says the first thing he could think of. Or more like sings.

“I’ll wait, I’ll wait. I love you like you’ve never felt the pain, I’ll wait. I promise you don’t have to be afraid, I’ll wait. The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me...”

He sees Hijikata staring at him, blushing madly. Well, that’s new.

”S-shut up!”

Gintoki smirks. Somehow, he liked the sight of a tsundere Hijikata. And maybe he’s just a teeny bit disappointed that Hijikata’s not gonna take him up on his offer, but oh well, he did tell him that he could take his time.

”Ahem...well then, I’ve got to get going. I’ll give you an answer uhm some other time.” With that, Hijikata turned to leave. He took a few steps, before pausing to look back.

”Oh, and uhm, Gintoki...” Gintoki’s heart stuttered a little at that. “You sing well.” Hijikata smiled.

Gintoki could feel the heat rising in his cheeks but he vehemently denied any relation of that to Hijikata. As he watched Hijikata’s retreating back, he thought “Perhaps some things are meant to be said after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Gintoki sings at the end is a part of this AWESOME song called “Little do you know”.
> 
> Go check it out: https://youtu.be/GP4okspbfMM


End file.
